


Geboren, traurig zu sein

by eurydike



Series: Andenken und Erinnerung [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Introspection, M/M, Party, non-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg trifft Draco Harry anlässlich einer Abendgesellschaft wieder. Politische Schachzüge mögen Dracos Stärke sein, aber er weiß, er kann den Kampf nicht gewinnen, wenn ein bestimmtes grünes Augenpaar ins Spiel kommt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geboren, traurig zu sein

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born to be Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018299) by [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee). 



> Die wunderbare Welt von Harry Potter und ihre Charaktere gehören leider weder Belladonna Lee noch mir und werden uns auch nie gehören.
> 
> Das Lied _Born to be Blue_ gehört Mel Torme und Robert Wells.

Lichterketten wiegten in der Luft, Rosenstöcke rankten sich um weiße Säulen und auf langen, weißgedeckten Tischen standen Speisen und Getränke. Ein verborgenes, großes Grammophon spielte schöne Klassiker, die diesem warmen Sommerabend einen Hauch des Charmes alter Zeiten verliehen. Unter dem indigofarbenen Himmel lachten, tranken und tanzten Menschen voller Freude.

Noch zwei Jahre zuvor wäre es niemandem eingefallen, eine Party zur Feier des Sommeranfangs zu geben. 

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit der Krieg mit dem Fall von Voldemort ein Ende gefunden hatte. Der Heilungsprozess war überraschend schnell vonstatten gegangen, als ob die Zauberergemeinschaft die erste Gelegenheit hatte ergreifen wollen, die Schatten, die so lange und bedrohlich über ihr gehangen hatten, ein und für allemal beiseite zu schieben. Hexen und Zauberer gleichermaßen hatten diese neuentdeckte Freiheit mit offenen Armen empfangen, und nur wenige blickten je zurück.

Und doch lag unter der offenkundigen Fröhlichkeit, die die Gäste zur Schau stellten, ein leises Gefühl von Kummer. Viele Menschen waren im Krieg gefallen, solche, die es verdient, und solche, die es nicht verdient hatten. Diese Party war genauso sehr eine Freuden- wie auch eine Gedenkfeier. Und Draco Malfoy fühlte sich zunehmend fehl am Platz in dieser intimen Zusammenkunft, zu der er, ganz ehrlich, nicht wirklich gehörte.

Zugegeben, er hatte einer angemessenen Zahl von Essen beigewohnt, offiziellen wie ungezwungenen. Wie oft hatte er mit ehrgeizigen Politikern und gewitzten Geschäftsmännern die Klingen in Festsälen gekreuzt? Heuchelei war der Hauptgang, verdeckter Spott das Dessert gewesen. Das waren die Kämpfe gewesen, in deren Austragung Draco sehr geschickt geworden war. Es wäre gelogen, wenn er behaupten würde, er hätte diese Duelle von Witz und Macht nicht genossen gehabt. 

Die Gäste bei dieser ganz bestimmten Party jedoch gehörten nicht zu den Politikern. Es waren vielmehr Kämpfer, die auf dem blutgetränkten Schlachtfeld gedient hatten, die aus erster Hand das Grauen gesehen hatten, welches das Dunkel entfesselt hatte, und mit denen Draco sich einst verbündet hatte, um den ehemaligen Dunklen Lord Voldemort zu stürzen. 

Es war ein gewagter Schachzug gewesen, aber Draco vermutete, dass er damals nicht allzu klar gedacht hatte. Der Schock über den Tod seiner Eltern – seine Mutter war von Todessern getötet worden und sein Vater war im Dienst von Voldemort gestorben – hatte ihn veranlasst, voreiliger zu handeln, als er gemusst hätte. Alles, woran er hatte denken können, war Rache gewesen, schlicht und einfach.

Er konnte diese Leute aber nicht wirklich seine Verbündeten nennen. Zwischen ihm und dem Orden des Phönix hatten immer Misstrauen und Spannungen geherrscht, ihre sogenannte Allianz war im besten Falle angespannt gewesen. Wenn Ginevra Weasley ihn nicht zu dieser Party eingeladen hätte, wäre er nicht gekommen. 

Als seine Augen der schlanken Gestalt in Azurblau folgten, die gerade mit einem ihrer ehemaligen Schulkameraden tanzte, spürte er ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen. Viele hatte die Verbindung, die er und Ginevra – sie würde für ihn immer Ginevra sein – während des Krieges aufgebaut hatten, überrascht, eine Verbindung, die bis zu diesem Tag Bestand gehalten hatte. Für die Beteiligten war es jedoch nur natürlich gewesen, dass sie so gute Bekannte geworden waren. Schließlich hatten sie beide einen Hang zum selben Paar grüner Augen...

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich hier sehen würde.“ Die Baritonstimme, die Draco so gut kannte, klang leicht belustigt. Normalerweise hätten ihn seine wachen Sinne über sich nähernde Personen in Kenntnis gesetzt, aber ein bestimmter Jemand schaffte es immer wieder, sich an den Schranken vorbeizuschmuggeln.

Draco schenkte der Person einen Seitenblick und sagte ruhig: „Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, den Zorn der feurigen Lady Ginevra auf mich zu ziehen.“

Harry Potter lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln, ein Lächeln, das bei der Erwähnung seiner ehemaligen Freundin weder Feindseligkeit noch Bitterkeit zeigte. Zur Verwunderung vieler waren Harry und Ginevra nach dem Krieg getrennte Wege gegangen. „Ich will nicht einfach nur den Krieg überleben, ich will einen Neuanfang wagen.“ Das waren die Worte, die Ginevra Draco anvertraut hatte, obwohl er vermutete, dass da noch mehr dran war, als nur das.

„Ja, Ginny kann zum Fürchten sein, wenn sie sich aufregt.“ Harry betrachtete sie ebenfalls dabei, wie sie mit ihrem Tanzpartner elegant über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Draco fragte sich, was diese grünen Augen tatsächlich sahen. „Seid ihr beide... oh, vergiss es.“

Draco musste kein Seher sein, um zu wissen, was Harry hatte sagen wollen. Zu viele Menschen hatten seine Bekanntschaft mit Ginevra irrtümlicherweise bereits für mehr gehalten, als sie war. Still warf Draco einen verstohlenen Blick auf Harry. Dasselbe dunkle, verwuschelte Haar und dieselben abgestumpften grünen Augen. Dieselbe altmodische Brille in diesem so hart gewordenen Gesicht. Dieselben schwarzen Kleider, die den schlanken Körper umhüllten.

Die zwei Jahre waren wie im Flug vergangen, und Harry trug immer noch Trauer. Aber gerade Draco sollte in der Beziehung wohl nicht das Maul aufreißen, schließlich trug er immer noch den Siegelring, den sein Vater ihm zum elften Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, obschon er später den Ring seines Vaters geerbt hatte, nachdem dieser verstorben war. Es schien ziemlich erbärmlich, dass weder Harry noch er die Vergangenheit, die schon längst nur mehr eine weit entfernte Erinnerung war, hinter sich lassen konnten.

In dieser Hinsicht war Ginevra vermutlich stärker als sie beide, aber es wäre dennoch töricht, zu behaupten, sie hätte ihre Vergangenheit vergessen. Sogar jetzt noch hing der Tod ihres Bruders Ronald über ihr wie ein dunkler Schatten.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast die Auror-Prüfung bestanden“, sagte Draco und betrachtete den fernen Horizont. „Ich vermute, ich sollte dir gratulieren.“

„Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich im Ministerium ja ziemlich schnell“, lachte Harry trocken. „Ich habe heute Morgen erst Bescheid bekommen.“

„Es ist mein Job, zu wissen, was im Ministerium vor sich geht“, bemerkte Draco und nahm Harrys Reaktion forschend zur Kenntnis, während dieser nur gespannt die Augenbrauen hob. Draco hielt es für das Beste, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie ich sehe, ist Granger nicht hier.“ Das berühmte Gryffindor-Trio war so lange unzertrennbar gewesen, dass es einem fast wehtat, dass Harry als einziger davon anwesend war.

Da war eine Spur von Melancholie in Harrys dunkelgrünen Augen. „Sie ist für einen Einsatz in Moskau und hat es deshalb nicht geschafft. Aber sie sollte nächste Woche wieder zurück sein.“

Draco war nicht so leichtgläubig, dies als einzigen Grund für die Abwesenheit von Hermione Granger, die nun Reporterin beim Lumos Monthly war, an dieser Party gelten zu lassen. Und so wie es aussah, war auch Harry sich dieser Tatsache bewusst. Draco hatte in den beiden vergangenen Jahren gelernt, dass Erinnerungen sadistische Monster sein konnten.

„Du hast es mir immer noch nicht erzählt, weißt du“, sagte Harry abrupt und sah Draco eingehend an. Sein Gesicht wirkte befremdend nachdenklich und seine Augen bohrten sich in Dracos.

„Dir was erzählt?“, fragte Draco ruhig, obwohl er schon eine Ahnung hatte, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?“ Es sah so aus, als hätte Harry weder diesen Vorfall vergessen, noch seine Vorliebe für schwierige Fragen verloren.

Es war kein kalkulierter Zug seinerseits gewesen, Harry vom Angriff der Todesser abzuschirmen, damals, als sie aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen worden waren. Genauso wenig wie es eine übereilte, unbedachte Handlung gewesen war. Es war vielmehr einer dieser kristallklaren Momente gewesen, in denen Vernunft und Herz sich darüber einig waren, was zu tun sei. Einer dieser seltenen Momente, in denen Draco genau gewusst hatte, was er tat.

Egal, wie geschickt Draco in Diplomatie und Manipulation war, und ganz ungeachtet dessen, wie viele abgebrühte Politiker ihn sowohl mit Vorsicht betrachteten als auch ihm Respekt zollten, er wusste, dass er immer den Kürzeren ziehen würde, wenn ein bestimmtes grünes Augenpaar beteiligt war. 

„Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, mehr nicht“, war alles, was Draco sagte, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und nicht einmal mehr Harrys Antwort abwartete. „Richte Ginevra meinen Dank aus.“

Lichterketten glühten sanft in der dunkler werdenden Dämmerung, die Luft war süß vom berauschenden Duft der Rosen und eine schöne, tief bewegende Melodie erfüllte das durch die Nacht verhüllte Grundstück. Eine kühle Brise streichelte sanft seine Wange, der Geist eines Kusses, und berieselte ihn mit Feuchtigkeit.

Es war wie eine Szene aus einem Märchen, aber er gehörte nicht in ein Märchen, keiner von ihnen tat das. Leute wie sie konnten nicht glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende leben. Das war ein Traum, mehr nicht.


End file.
